Volviendo a las raices
by EmilyGhost
Summary: Marie es una chica común y corriente que llega desde el extranjero para estudiar en el Sweet Amoris que poco a poco conquista los corazones de los chicos sin percatarse de ello… ¿Qué secretos guardaran esos ariscos ojos felinos? ¿Podría ser que no es quien dice ser…? ¿Qué relación guarda con nuestro pelirrojo que con tan solo su presencia la hace enojar? CAP 2, parte 2 UP!
1. Prólogo

Marie es una chica común y corriente que llega desde el extranjero para estudiar en el Sweet Amoris que poco a poco ira conquistando los corazones de los chicos sin percatarse de ello… ¿Qué secretos guardaran esos ariscos ojos felinos? ¿Podría ser que no es quien dice ser…? ¿Qué relación guarda con nuestro pelirrojo que con tan solo su presencia la hace enojar?

Un corazón roto vuelve a su lugar de origen… huyendo, otra vez… ¿Habrá crecido lo suficiente como para enfrentar su destino? ¿La herida infligida seguirá abierta…? ¿Lograra superar esta nueva prueba que le presenta la vida? ¿Lograra abrirse a un nuevo amor? ¿O simplemente se rendirá a los brazos de la muerte?

_ - Tonta- _

_-Tarado-_

_-Enana-_

_-Miedoso-_

_-Molestia-_

_-Odioso-_

_- Preciosa….-_

_- Descerebr…. ¿QUE DIJISTE?-_

_- ¡Nada! No he dicho nada… -_

**ooooooo**

_- De entre todos los lugares a los que pudiste llevarnos… ¡¿Elegiste este?!-_

_-Vamos, vamos, si no es tan terrible, vengan los dos…-_

_- Oye… ella tiene razón… hubiese preferido cualquier lugar menos este… -_

_-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hare con ustedes, par de tortolitos?... no les gusta nada…-_

_-¡Oyeee! ¡¿Como rayos nos llamaste?!-_

_- Uish… si no se les puede decir nada…-_

_**ooooooo**_

_- ¿Eres tú…? después de estos dos años… oh dios… es increíble que diga esto pero… en verdad, he sido un idiota… por favor perdóname…-_

_- Ya no importa que lo digas… es demasiado tarde como para cambiar de opinión Castiel… te dejaste manipular por esa zorra como si fueras un títere… y la __estas volviendo a dejar… me das lastima…-_

_**ooooooo**_

_- Por favor… déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz… -_

_-No estoy segura de esto… todavía… después de todo… aún siento algo por él… lo siento tanto…-_

_-No lo digas… solo… permíteme hacer una cosa antes de que te alejes de mi nuevamente…-_

_**ooooooo**_

_- ¿Estás bien…? Oye… mírame…-_

_-E…es… imposible… ya no puedo… no quiero seguir… esto es demasiado…-_

_-No te rindas… te lo pido… no dejes que él venza de nuevo… no permitas que ese hombre te arrebate la vida como lo hizo con tu madre… no se lo permitas… Marie… se que puedes…-_

* * *

**_Holaaa!_**_ Bueno... este es el pequeño prólogo de mi historia, ojala les haya picado la curiosidad a pesar de que no este muy bien redactado u.u_

_Como ya dije en mi pseudo "summary" el relato tendrá una dinámica distinta al juego, es decir no iré capitulo por capitulo del juego (no tendría gracia) y la relación de esta "sucrette" con los personajes también será bien distinta, especialmente con alguno de ellos, partiendo de que muchos la conocen desde antes... Bien... espero los primeros comentarios y pronto subiré el primer capitulo c:_

_See you~_

_Emily Ghost _


	2. 1 Vuelvo, vida vuelvo

**_Vuelvo, vida vuelvo_**

La chica se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el asiento del avión mientras dormía con un libro sobre sus piernas, su ondulado y largo pelo le caía sobre el rostro como una cascada de brillante cobre, se veía tan relajada y tan profundamente hundida en sus sueños que a la mujer le dio pena despertarla, sin contar que la pobre se veía muy cansada por la palidez enfermiza de su piel y las oscuras ojeras que adornaban por debajo a sus ojos

-Despierta cariño, ya vamos a aterrizar, ponte el cinturón – le dijo la azafata a la muchacha, remeciéndola con suavidad.

Uhm…..mmnmmmh…. va…vale… -murmuro, abriendo los ojos, para darse cuenta de que la mujer ya se había ido a despertar a otro pasajero dormido.

Se acomodo en su asiento y se puso el cinturón, preparándose para los posibles remesones que tendría el avión por alguna leve turbulencia antes de aterrizar. Miro por su ventana al paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que le daba la bienvenida, muchas lucecitas de colores definían los edificios y las calles que aun se encontraban a muchos metros por debajo de ella, no podía reconocer ninguno de los lugares que antaño le eran familiares, pero aun podía recordar ya que los guardaba con cariño y nostalgia en su memoria. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que luego de más de dos años de lo ocurrido volviese a esa ciudad y, mucho menos, que pensase asistir al mismo instituto que entre sus cuatro paredes encerraba uno de los capítulos más tristes de su joven vida, solo por el hecho de que nada había salido según lo planeado y todo lo que se logro construir se había arruinado completamente en un santiamén, dejándola a la deriva y obligándola a volver a aquel lugar que en los últimos años formaba parte de sus más grandes pesadillas, además… volvería a verlo... y no quería eso... ¿o sí...?

**"_Señores pasajeros, les anunciamos que el vuelo internacional Madrid-Hales a llegado a su destino. En breves instantes aterrizaremos. Agradecemos su preferencia por viajar en nuestra aerolínea. Les deseamos una buena estadía en la ciudad"_**

La voz del piloto la saco de sus ensoñaciones justo en el momento en que una cabellera pelinegra aparecía en sus recuerdos, devolviéndola a la realidad en un respingo, se aseguro de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su sobresalto, y se apresuro por guardar en su bolsa de viaje el libro que descansaba en su regazo, abierto de par en par por la pagina 225, la cual había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormida en la mitad de su viaje. Aguardo pacientemente mientras el avión descendía hacia la pista de aterrizaje pero no pudo evitar el soltar un largo suspiro de resignación cuando las ruedas de la nave tocaban tierra estado unidense. Se levanto del asiento con el entrecejo fruncido, colocándose su bolsa a la espalda a modo de mochila, descendió del avión con el resto de los pasajeros hacia la zona de desembarque para al fin dirigirse a la salida donde supuestamente debían de estarla esperando… No se molesto en recoger sus maletas como el resto de la gente porque antes de irse había mandado todas sus cosas a la casa de su padrastro por encomienda, se había guardado para sí solo un par de mudas de ropa, ya que a pesar de que había enviado todo con un par de días de anticipación estas llegarían al día siguiente de su arribo.

Cuando salió de la zona de desembarque empezó a buscar con la mirada a su "comité de bienvenida", sabía que el viejo no iría a recibirla, por más cariño que le tuviese al ser su "pequeña", y mucho menos su mujer, y rogaba por que fuese así, por lo que solo le quedaba la posibilidad de que hubiesen enviado al gafotas de su hermanastro… algo que no le hacía mucha ilusión que digamos considerando que gran parte de la etapa de su vida en que convivieron juntos logro hacerle la vida imposible a él… no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y la mejor forma de demostrárselo era molestándolo y usando a su favor su posición de "hermanita menor" cuando era pillada haciéndole alguna maldad...

"_Haber, ¿donde se habrá metido ese pelele…?"_

Pensaba, mirando hacia todos lados buscando al chico por entre el gentío del lugar, que a pesar de que se encontraban solo a unos minutos de la medianoche se hallaba repleto como si fuese la mañana de un fin de semana largo en un terminal de autobuses. Suspiro, ya rendida de buscar a su hermanastro entre los que le daban la bienvenida a los viajeros, se suponía que el chico debería estar ahí desde antes de que ella llegase y que la esperaría, en un lugar visible, hasta que saliera de la plataforma de desembarque para llevarla a la casa de la "familia", en donde los estarían esperando con una pequeña merienda de medianoche... nada de eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

A pesar de todo, simplemente, no lo veía por ningún lado, recordaba a su hermanastro como un chico enclenque que usaba gafas redondas y un corte como de pélela, casi siempre vestía los mismos pantalones con el mismo jersey, pero entre la gente que se encontraba ahí, aguardando la llegada de otras personas, no se veía a nadie con esas características, en la multitud solo podía distinguir a una pareja joven que observaba a la horda de personas, que iban y venían, con una expresión anhelante en el rostro, a una mujer anciana que aguardaba pacientemente sentada en una banca, a un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban animadamente apartados del gentío, a un hombre que leía distraídamente un libro junto a un montón de maletas, a una muchacha bajita que daba saltitos para ver por sobre las cabezas de las personas, a un grupo de chicas "pinky" que se mostraban muy impacientes por la llegada de quien fuese que estuvieran esperando, a un chico unos años mayor que ella con atuendo militar que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y las manos en los bolsillos, a un hombre ya mayor con un… _Esperen_… ¡¿Ese chico la estaba mirando, y para mas encima se reía de ella?!

Se quedo observando al muchacho con el ceño fruncido, lo que pareció causarle mucha gracia a él porque su sonrisa se amplió aun más y ladeo la cabeza con una expresión que daba a entender que la estaba pasando de maravilla. _¿Qué se creía ese tipo que se estaba riendo a costa suya? ¿y qué rayos le pasaba a ese pelafustán de su "hermanito mayor" que no llegaba?_En verdad, no era que le molestara tanto el hecho de que ese otro se riese de ella, al menos, era guapo y de apariencia ruda, tal y como le gustaban los chicos, pero tenía que admitir que estaba cansada y lo que más quería en esos momentos era una cama en donde poder echarse a dormir... Además, esa situación le estaba agotando las pocas energías que le quedaban y, por ende, también su, ya de por sí, escasa paciencia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?¿Acaso tengo un payaso dibujado en la cara? ¡Cómo te causo tanta gracia!- Encaró al chico, acercándosele amenazadoramente.

- Woooow... calma fierecilla - Respondió con una carcajada, colocando sus manos en frente de su cuerpo como queriendo decir "yo no he hecho nada malo" - Y, por si no lo sabías, cuando te diriges a alguien primero tienes que saludar.

- Muy bien, señor educación, "Hola" - Dijo, o más bien gruño, ironizando el saludo- Ahora... ¿Se puede saber por qué RAYOS te estabas riendo de mí?

- Ay, parece que alguien esta de mal humor... ¿acaso no te gustan los viajes en avión?- Se rio, fingiendo estar dolido por las palabras de la chica- No deberías comportarte así con alguien que gasta de su tiempo personal en venir a recogerte y que te servirá como "guía" en tu primer día en Hales... - Agrego, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Espera, espera, a ti no te conozco... - Empezó a decir, con altanería, pero la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó el chico la dejó muda por un par de segundos mientras procesaba bien las palabras dichas - ...no... puede... ser... ¿Ke...k-ke...kent...?...¡¿KENTIN?! -Termino por gritar, logrando que el chico pusiera una mueca de susto y que la gente que pasaba por allí los quedase mirando raro.

- Calma preciosa, sé que estoy guapo pero cierra la boca que te puede entrar una mosca - Se burló, aunque un poco incomodo por todos los que miraron hacia donde ellos estaban por culpa de la chica.

- ¿Qu-que yo QUÉ?¡Oh!¡Haz algo bueno por el mundo y cállate idiota!- Reclamó, roja como una grana, dando un fuerte golpe al estomago del chico.

-Ou... se me había olvidado... tienes mano dura... - Se quejó, un tanto doblado, llevándose las manos a la zona del impacto.

Ante estas palabras, un nuevo golpe le fue dado en la nuca provocando que se tambaleara peligrosamente, por su parte la chica parecía un tomate con patas... más bien un tomate furibundo y avergonzado que iba de un lado para otro en un pequeño espacio, delimitado por ella misma, a la vez que mascullaba entre dientes palabras imposibles de entender para el adolorido muchacho que se sobaba su cabeza con una expresión anonadada mientras observaba el ir y venir de la chica bajita que parecía estar envuelta en llamas por el color de su rostro y de su enmarañado cabello.

- Se nota que fuimos criados por el mismo hombre... - Masculló para sí, abandonando cualquier intención de hacerse el galán.

- ¡Já!... idiota- Gruño.

- No me culpes por algo que yo no tengo la culpa enana- Replicó, comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida- Vámonos, tengo dinero para un taxi... cortesía de tu "papito"

- Como digas... - Bufó con resignación, rodando los ojos, disponiéndose a seguir al muchacho.

Ambos jóvenes salieron al exterior del aeropuerto para buscar algún taxista que los llevase a casa, pero como la noche estaba ya muy avanzada había poco tráfico vehicular a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que por ahí circulaba. Hicieron una fila junto a un gran número de recién llegados arrebujados en sus chaquetas para palear las baja temperaturas, esperaron durante un buen tiempo antes de que les tocara su turno para subir a un vehículo, y solo lo pudieron hacer luego de una media hora de estar parados bajo el frio manto de la noche invernal.

- Buenas noches, hacia la 272 de la calle Greenway, por favor- Pidió el chico, con una seña, al conductor mientras se subían al auto.

- ¿Por qué se mudaron? – Pregunto la muchacha, con un ligero tono de reproche, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero junto a él.

- ¿Importa? … papá se cambio por el trabajo, ahora entrena a los novatos de la milicia, y, además, él quería estar más cerca de Sue, ella no puede salir mucho de la ciudad porque se encarga de diseñar el vestuario para una tienda que tiene su "base" acá y como querían vivir juntos… de todas formas no me agrado mucho el hecho de cambiarme de Insti… pero ya que… después de todo tuve que ir a la escuela militarizada a mitad de semestre del año pasado… ¡No te rías!... f-fue… por voluntad propia…- Se excuso, poniéndose colorado, al ver la sonrisita burlona que se formo en los labios de la chica- B…Bueno… ¿en dónde iba?... a si… Ahora, al inicio de año, he vuelto… Sweet Amoris no es un mal lugar… aunque dependerá de la gente que frecuentes… Te recomiendo evitar a Amber… es una rubita que lo único que sabe hacer es fastidiar al resto con su grupo de amigas… - Finalizo, con un suspiro, mirando el techo del taxi.

- Hum… vale – Murmuró, desviando la vista por la ventana- Haz cambiado, idiota… y para bien, por lo que veo… aunque solo en lo físico… - Rió, distraída, con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio.

- Lástima que tu no - Se burlo a su vez- … sigues igual de enana como cuando tenias diez años… ¡Ouch!... serás bruta... – Se quejo al recibir una patada, en las pantorrillas, de improvisto.

- No te pases de listo conmigo, so tonto – Advirtió amenazadoramente- Habrás cambiado lo suficiente para verte "guay", pero para mí sigues siendo el llorón nerd de siempre…

- Y tú eres un verdadero amor de persona Marie – Le gruño mirándola de reojo para evitar algún próximo ataque a su persona- … Oye… ¿te volviste a teñir el pelo?... – Pregunto, después de un rato de incomodo silencio.

- Si… es obvio ¿no? - Murmuro la chica media dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana- Y por si no recuerdas, mi pelo es ondulado de por si… antes mi mamá me había hecho la permanente…

- Si, si, de eso me acuerdo… aunque se te veía mejor castaño…

- El color de pelo no me importa… además, es mejor así…

El muchacho guardo silencio y miro a su hermanastra mientras esta cabeceaba a punto de quedarse dormida, apoyada en la ventana del auto. La última vez que la había visto fue durante semana santa, antes de que el mismo se pegara un estirón debido al duro ejercicio diario que realizaba en la pre militar, y no había sido un encuentro grato... aunque eso no era de extrañar entre ellos dos, después de todo se habían llevado mal desde el primer día en que se conocieron, y mucho más luego de que sus padres decidieron vivir juntos y casarse, día y noche se enfrentaban por ver quien recibía mayor atención por parte de los adultos y ella siempre llevaba las de ganar… Ahora que lo pensaba, era increíble que por 5 años se hubiera dejado molestar por esa niñita, un año menor que él, sin defenderse en ningún momento, nunca entendería el porqué, pero de todas formas era mejor ser molestado por ella que por esa niñita mimada de Amber, menos mal que eso ya no era un problema. Pero, ahora, debía admitir que su "querida hermanita" se había transformado en toda una señorita, ya no era una tabla de planchar delgaducha como hace 3 años atrás, si no que tenia las curvas de su cuerpo bien definidas y había ganado un poco mas de contextura, aunque eso en vez de hacerla ver mal le resaltaba aun mas sus atributos femeninos que estaban un poco más desarrollados de lo que él recordaba ¿acaso era posible?, a pesar de su baja estatura era imposible confundirla con una niña pequeña, a menos que se pusiera una ropa sumamente holgada que escondiera todo su físico, pero se divertiría molestándola con eso… tenía que tener una forma de vengarse de tantos años de tortura ¿no?. Algo que le gustaba de ella, pero que nunca admitiría, eran sus ojos verde amarillento que parecían ser de un felino y la forma en que brillaban cuando se emocionaba por algo le fascinaba, por eso se había sorprendido mucho al momento de verla aparecer en el aeropuerto: ya no veía el brillo en sus ojos y estos se habían oscurecido mucho debido a las ojeras que los enmarcaban, además todo su rostro se veía demacrado bajo el peso de una honda pena que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Él sabía que la chica no llevaba una vida fácil, mucho menos en esos últimos meses, pero no lograba concebir el alcance de todo eso… no conseguía entender como una muchacha alegre, acostumbrada a su vida difícil, podía decaer tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo por un solo suceso, su propio padre, que la había visitado hace menos de un mes, le había dicho que ella se encontraba mejor de lo que se podía esperar dadas las circunstancias ¿Acaso debería encontrarse peor?... Lamentablemente su poco conocimiento sobre los sucesos de los últimos meses le impedía entender bien la situación, lo único que sabía era que la chica había sufrido un accidente automovilístico hace dos meses que la tuvo un tanto complicada y que la madre de ella había tenido muchos problemas por ello… No lograba encajar la parte en que Marie tenía que irse a vivir con ellos… ¿Por qué una mujer no podía hacerse cargo de su propia hija? Era un tano extraño... Pensándolo bien, esa señora siempre había sido extraña… Siempre se le oía murmurar cosas raras por lo bajo, cada vez que salían a dar un paseo se giraba mínimo 2 veces por minuto como si alguien los estuviese siguiendo, nunca estaba de buen humor y no los dejaba salir cuando su padre se marchaba por alguna misión, parecía como si temiese que algo sucediera en los momentos en que se encontraba sola con sus dos "hijos", además ¿Quién rayos vive cambiando la apariencia física de su hija? La primera vez que vio a Marie, cuando él recién había cumplido los 5 años, era una niña chiquitita, de cabello rubio platino con lindos rizos hasta la cintura y con muchas pecas en su carita, después de 2 años que la madre de la chica y su padre se casaron, la mujer le hizo un tratamiento a la niña que le quito las tiernas pequitas de su rostro dejándole la piel lisa y blanca como porcelana, luego de que ambos adultos se separaran la siguiente vez que la vio ambos tenían 11 años y ella había cambiado radicalmente su aspecto, en ese entonces la chica tenía el cabello, completamente liso, de color castaño caoba tan corto como si fuera un chico pero con dos mechones largos, a cada lado de la cara, que le perfilaban el rostro, además estaba extremadamente delgada, aunque estaba seguro que era por las clases de ballet que tomaba desde los 6 años y que en esos tiempos había empezado a tomar completamente enserio, y ahora… bueno… ahora se veía bastante bien, lo único malo era el detalle preocupante del estado de su rostro, se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la altura de la cadera y lo llevaba teñido de naranjo cobrizo, los rizos habían vuelto aunque más suaves que cuando era pequeña, ya no era una niña escuálida y no se mostraba tan borde con él como antes… Lo único que le agradecía a esa mujer era que nunca toco el color de ojos de la chica, y que sabía como hacer grandes fiestas de cumpleaños… Miró el rostro de la chica, que había caído por el sueño y ahora se encontraba dormitando plácidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había fijado la vista en los labios semiabiertos de la muchacha, se sonrojo abiertamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro de su pecho, y giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, cosa de mirar sólo el camino que recorrían, aunque aún podía observar la silueta de la muchacha reflejada en la ventana… En ese momento se lamento de verdad con el hecho de que por tiempo indeterminado viviría bajo el mismo techo que su hermanastra.

- Malditas hormonas – Gruño por lo bajo- … Eh… doble por acá señor, por favor – Dijo, al ver las callles por donde iban - a la derecha… en la cuarta casa a mano izquierda, si… aquí es… em… aquí tiene señor, esta justo… - Murmuro, pasándole el dinero del costo del viaje- Gracias… vámonos enana, abajo, ya llegamos.

- Tsh… engreído… solo porque creció unos centímetros… - Mascullo para sí aún media dormida, bajándose por la puerta que el chico mantenía abierta- ¡Que me hayas sobrepasado de estatura no te da derecho a decirme enana, idiota! ¡Y mucho menos de tratarme como a un cachorrito!

- Está bien, como digas enana… - Se rio, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto – Vamos, entremos ya, nuestro padre y Sue nos esperan…- Agrego, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Te la estas buscando – Gruño, siguiendo a su hermanastro.

- Si, si como digas enan… Auch…

- Te lo advertí – Rió, tomando la delantera, mientras era seguida por el chico que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron un espacioso jardín que, lamentablemente, se hallaba a oscuras dirigiéndose hacia una gran casa de dos pisos la cual a pesar de tener las cortinas corridas se notaba que las luces de la primera planta estaban encendidas. A pesar de la cojera del chico fue Marie quien llego ultima al pórtico de la casa, porque se detuvo un tiempo intentando vislumbrar las plantas del jardín con la poca luz que se filtraba desde el interior. Mientras la muchacha se entretenía viendo en la oscuridad Kentin llego al rellano de la puerta y saco unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, aunque ni siquiera logro encajar está en la cerradura cuando la entrada se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar un haz de brillante luz que cegó a los chicos por un segundo dejando vislumbrar las siluetas de dos adultos que daban la bienvenida a los jóvenes. La figura más alta, que sin duda pertenecía a un hombre, mantenía los brazos abiertos en dirección a la muchacha, esperando que ella fuese quien se acercara, en tanto que la otra figura, claramente femenina y mucho más baja que la primera, se acerco al muchacho maternalmente dándole un abrazo de bienvenida que fue correspondido por el menor.

- Marie, mi preciosa niña, que gusto me da verte- Exclamo el hombre cuando al fin la muchacha acudió a por su abrazo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

- ¡Pa…pap-á…! ¡M-me… a…a-ahoga…s! ¡N…no pu-puedo… res…respirar! – Reclamó, haciendo lo posible para zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

- Oh, lo siento Marie Annie… ¿Mejor así? – Dijo, con cariño, aflojando el abrazo.

- Así está mejor… - Suspiro la chica, aliviada, dejándose abrazar- Aunque no me llames así… sabes que no me gusta…

- Cariño, déjala respirar un momento – Intervino la mujer, que se mantenía un tanto apartada de la escena – Al menos entremos a la sala para que los chicos se sienten, deben estar agotados, especialmente Marie ¿No es así, linda?- Agrego.

- Como diga… señora… - Murmuro la chica, aun en brazos de su padrastro.

- Entremos de una vez, que me estoy congelando – Bufó el chico, entrando a la casa.

El resto lo siguió sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más y se adentraron en la casa. Pasaron el hall de entrada y se dirigieron a la salita. A grandes rasgos, Marie, logro ver que era muy espaciosa y estaba pintada en tonos verde manzana con un cielo blanco, tenía cuatro sillones individuales y un sofá de tres plazas, todos de cuerina negra, colocados en forma de "U" de forma que de todos ellos se pudiera tener alcance a la mesita de centro y, también, que tuviesen una buena vista hacia el televisor, LCD pantalla plana, que se encontraba en una repisa de madera barnizada, con varias "minirepisas" en los costados en donde se colocaban los DvD´s, CD´s y libros de la casa, además del equipo de música que contaba con dos grandes parlantes; decorando las paredes había una infinidad de cuadros de flores colocados en grupos de tres, todos de distinto tamaño, en los rincones de la salita habían lámparas que podían iluminar tenuemente la estancia cuando no se quisiera usar las luces principales, y un calefactor mantenía la temperatura ambiente agradablemente cálida.

El hombre y la mujer tomaron asiento en el sofá, mientras que el chico lo hacía en uno de los sillones, a su vez Marie se sentó en el que estaba enfrente al de su hermanastro y observo a la pareja de adultos, su padrastro era un hombre corpulento, de gran físico, que a simple vista daba miedo, era muy estricto pero también muy amable con ella y Kentin, hacía notar su cariño a su propia manera ruda y se notaba que al fin había logrado convencer a Ken de convertirse en "un buen soldado"… aunque no estaba convencida de que si fue a la buena o mala manera, por otro lado… estaba la mujer de su padrastro: "Sue"... no era la primera vez que la veía, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo con ella, no podía verla directamente por 5 segundos… ¡le fastidiaba enormemente! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan "rosita"?, el cabello de la mujer era fucsia intenso, lo llevaba largo en una coleta, y tendía a usar vestidos azules con corte de princesa antigua… siempre andaba con una sonrisita tonta diciendo lo lindo que era todo y, para colmo, se notaba de leguas cuando su padrastro le dejaba elegir algún regalo para ella… en las ultimas festividades le habían llegado montones de accesorios rosas con moñitos, vuelos y encajes… demasiado…"pinky"… no los había botado pero tampoco los había usado, después de todo no encajaban con ninguna de sus prendas.

- Bueno Marie… - Empezó el hombre, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado- Tenía entendido que estabas tomando clases de flamenco en Madrid…

- ¿Flamenco? ¿No que hacías ballet?- Interrumpió el chico, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su progenitor.

- Si, es cierto… estaba en una academia de baile… tome ambos cursos – Aclaro la muchacha- Aunque en ballet iba en el curso intermedio con flamenco tuve que tomar el curso de los principiantes… es bastante lindo bailarlo, me gusto mucho poder aprender ese estilo de danza, avance bastante rápido… en dos años conseguí estar a punto de pasar al curso avanzado… – Agrego, orgullosa de sí misma- Y en ballet logre pasar al curso avanzado.

- Me alegro de que así sea, eres una fabulosa bailarina Marie – Sonrió complacido- ¿Te gustaría seguir con las clases? Hay una academia de danza por aquí cerca, he consultado los horarios y los precios, podría pagarte ambos cursos, pero tienes que hacer una audición para poder entrar…

- ¿E…enserio?... ¿Po…podría hacerlo? – Pregunto, emocionada la chica.

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me prometas que no bajaras tu rendimiento en el colegio.

- No lo hare… ¡Lo prometo!- Exclamo la chica.

- Me parece bien – Asintió- Ahora, muchachos, ya es tarde, deben irse a dormir, aunque primero tómense una infusión de hierbas para que entren en calor y se relajen… mañana tienen que ir al Instituto… Ken, chico, tu guiaras a Marie… ella tiene que terminar el papeleo de la inscripción.

- Okey… - Murmuro el chico medio dormido.

- Ahora vayan, sigan a Sue, ella les prepara la infusión- Indico, dándole un beso a la mujer que se encamino a la cocina, seguida por los jóvenes.

Luego de beberse la dichosa infusión, ambos se dirigieron a la segunda planta en donde el muchacho le señalo que puerta correspondía a la habitación de cada quien y cuál era el baño. La escalera daba a un pasillo que se extendía a derecha e izquierda de forma desigual, siendo el lado más largo el derecho; en el lado izquierdo estaba la puerta de la habitación de los adultos, y en el derecho estaba la del chico, en frente a la de este estaba la de ella, y al final del pasillo el baño. Ken, después de darle las indicaciones se dirigió hacia su habitación aunque antes de entrar se detuvo un momento, con la mano afirmando el pomo de la puerta, y se puso a reír.

-Oye, te advierto algo, tu habitación ha sido decorada por Sue… ¡Disfrútala! – Se rio- ¡Ah! Y por ningún motivo entres a mi habitación sin permiso – Advirtió, como despedida, antes de desaparecer.

-¿Q-que Sue….QUE? – Exclamo, entrando a la pieza quedando petrificada con solo encender la luz.

Unas enormes ganas de correr hacia la primera planta y arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer de su padrastro surgieron en el cuerpo de la joven al ver el mundo rosa chillón que sería SU habitación. El lugar parecía el sueño de cualquier niñita de 5 años o menos que anhelase vivir como una princesita de cuento… No quiso detenerse a observar los detalles, ya había vislumbrado los suficientes lasitos y bordes de broderies como para que le dieran nauseas y no quería quedar noqueada por tanta aura rosa, así que se dirigió prácticamente a ojos cerrados a la cama quedándose dormida al instante en que su cabeza toco la almohada de plumas. Tan profundo era su sueño que no se percato cuando minutos más tarde su padrastro entro a la habitación, sonriéndose ante la tierna imagen que daba la chica entre tanto rosa, y la cubrió con una manta que saco del armario de la habitación dándole un dulce beso en la frente para, luego, apagar la luz y salir de la pieza de su hijastra cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡ARRIBA HARAGANA! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Vocifero el muchacho, aporreando la puerta de la chica.

-Hmn…. ¡CALLATE!- Gruño por su parte, aun en la cama, por inercia, tratando de encontrar a tientas su celular para ver la hora- ¿¡LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!?¡IDIOTAAA!¿¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!? – Grito al chico, mientras se levantaba bruscamente para buscar algo que ponerse.

-¡No te enojes conmigo, mujer! ¡Llevo 15 minutos golpeando a tu puerta, ya iba a entrar!- Se defendió el muchacho desde el pasillo- ¡Han despertado todos menos tu!

Marie refunfuño unas palabras ininteligibles mientras sacaba de su bolsa de viaje una muda de ropa, se desvistió lo más deprisa que pudo y se coloco el nuevo conjunto que consistía en una camisa a cuadrille, verde con negro, ajustada manga larga de franela, unos pantalones de cotelé negros un tanto ajustados, zapatillas de lona sin caña, también negras, una cadenita plateada, con notas musicales del mismo color, colgada en las presillas del pantalón y una boina verde oscura sobre su cabello previamente cepillado. Tomo una chaqueta de cuerina negra, forrada con polar por dentro, y vacio su bolsa de viaje del resto de las ropas cambiándolas por un cuaderno, estuche y su billetera, cuando lo tenía todo listo cerro la bolsa, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero, acomodo la boina sobre su cabeza y suspiro…

-Vuelvo…vida vuelvo… -Canturreo entre dientes, en español, colocándose una muñequera negra con una nota musical en verde, para luego salir al encuentro de Kentin que la esperaba, impaciente, en el pasillo.

* * *

**1 Hola de nuevo! **aqui estoy yo con la primera parte del primer capitulo de mis borradores~ Fans Kentin no me odien porfavor! TTwTT se que la pequeña Marie (aunque todavia no dice su nombre) trata mal al pobre chico pero tiene sus razones, quizas no sean las mas correctas pero las tiene... y mientras avance la historia se llevaran un poquito mejor... pero asi van ellos... de golpe en golpe, esa es su relación (?)... Bueno, para aclarar un poquito las cosas por si se enredaron un tanto: Ken es el hermanastro de la prota, osea, la madre de ella se caso con el padre de él estando ambos chicos ya en el mundo (?) xD el tema es que Marie y su madre por "x" motivos no vivian con ellos (en E.E.U.U) y vivian en Madrid (España) y ahora por..."z" motivos (xDD) ella tiene que volver solita~ Tambien hay un ligero detalle que l s puede complicar: Marie ya habia estado en el Sweet Armonis antes de su vuelta pero Ken no, aunque es claro que ahora si, en el proximo capitulo quedara mas claro... xD Hales es una ciudad estadounidense que me invente... dejemosla con que es una ciudad de clima templado cercana a la costa del pacifico (?) ya? xD

Creo que eso seria todo... disculpenme lo corto del cap y ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews... y perdonenme algunas (muchas) tildes... pero no son mi fuerte y en este preciso momento... no hice el relato en word xP para la proxima será!

**_2 Hola de nuevo!_**_Aquí yo con el resto del capítulo, lamento la demora, espero les guste c: Me costo mucho terminar de pasar en limpio... ademas de que le agregue otras cosas... xDD Para aquellas que quisiesen tener acceso a algunas imágenes que he realizado de la historia pasense por mi Tumblr: emilyghostheart Y, un avisito, cuando comience a publicar el capitulo 2 colocare la part del primer capitulo juntas, okey? ;) __Muchas gracias a las que me leen~_

**3_ Aqui estaaa! el oficial! xD todo junto en una pagina c: espero les guste, y muchas gracias a Akasuna No Akira que ha sido la primera en comentar mi historia desde el principio! c: Asi dan ganas de continuar... Asi que, espero sus reviews en los proximos capitulos!  
_**

_See you~_

_EmilyGhost_


	3. 2 Sweet Amoris (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 2, parte 1. Sweet Amoris**

- Apúrate, piernas cortas, voy atrasado y es por tu culpa – Repitió por enésima vez, mirando por sobre su hombro a la chica que iba varios pasos detrás suyo.

- Ya quisieras… ¡ni siquiera alcance a tomar desayuno! – Gruñó lastimeramente, sobándose el estomago- Tengo hambre…

- Que quejica eres… - Bufó, hastiado – Voy a adelantarme, trata de apurarte un poco para no perderte – Anunció, aumentando la velocidad de su paso.

- ¿Qué?...Oye… ¡Espérame!

Marie intento seguirle el paso al chico pero cuando este doblo por una esquina lo perdió definitivamente_. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?_ Las calles que habían recorrido eran un intrincado laberinto que doblaba hacia distintas direcciones cada pocos pasos , Kentin podía haberse ido en cualquier dirección sin que ella se hubiese percatado, además ninguna contaba con los cartelitos en donde comúnmente se señalaba el nombre de la calle transitada. Suspiro, resignada, y se detuvo un momento para tratar de ubicarse… Estaba segura que apenas llegara a Hales se acordaría de todos los lugares y los mejores recorridos para ir de un lado a otro, ya que se sabía las calles de la ciudad de memoria por tanto tiempo que paso en ellas… o al menos eso creía hasta ahora, no reconocía nada de lo que veía, al parecer las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde su partida… era eso o tenía una pésima memoria, prefería creer lo primero. Vago un par de minutos sin rumbo por las calles si ver a nadie, algo extraño… a menos que, justamente, _esas_ calles no fueran un camino "principal" para llegar al centro.

_"Condenado idiota… un verdadero caballero… ¡Ja! De todas formas encontrare la manera de llegar al Sweet Amoris. Ni que necesitase de SU ayuda para llegar….. Hay Dios…. ¿Qué hare? Estoy perdida y mi billetera está vacía… solo tengo mi credencial de estudiante* y carnet… Debí aceptarle a esa Sue el dinero que me ofreció en la mañana antes de salir…"_

Mientras se lamentaba por dentro sus pies la guiaron a un parque cercano rodeado por tiendas que todavía no abrían. El lugar era bastante bonito, era una plazoleta grande con forma circular conformada por dos zonas, una de "recreación" y la otra de "descanso", y en su centro había una bonita fuente de agua. La zona de recreación estaba conformada por algunos balancines, columpios, tiovivos y otros juegos infantiles, en una superficie arenosa que rodeaba la pileta en un perfecto cuadrado inscrito en el círculo de la zona de descanso, que delimitaba el parque. La zona de descanso era un perfecto lugar para echarse a _descansar _un rato, valga la redundancia, el suelo estaba cubierto por un césped regular y con, al menos, unos quince arboles grandes que en primavera y verano deberían dar una fresca y agradable sombra pero en pleno invierno estaban con las ramas al desnudo y el único que mantenía sus hojas las tenia completamente escarchadas, a lo largo de su extensión, además, contaba con algunas banquetas que servían para aquellos que no les gustaba sentarse en el césped. Como aun era temprano no había signos de vida en los negocios de alrededor, y tampoco se veía por las calles a alguien a quien preguntar por la localización del instituto, la chica decidió tumbarse a dormitar un rato en una de las bancas, el césped estaba humedecido por la escarcha matutina, mientras pasaban las horas de la mañana esperando que algún alma se dignara a aparecer por ahí. Usando su bolso a modo de almohada se recostó en una banca, cercana al único árbol con hojas perennes, sin importarle que esta estuviera un tanto húmeda, cerró los ojos y palpo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta con intención de buscar su celular para escuchar un poco de música, ahogo un gruñido de frustración al recordar que lo había dejado encima de su cómoda al momento de levantarse y luego no lo había tomado cuando salió tras Kentin. Se tapo los ojos con los antebrazos acompañando el movimiento con un bufido, el día no le estaba resultando muy bien, ya solo quería volver a la casa y entregarse nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo en su habitación "rosita"… tenía que acordarse de solicitarle a su padrastro una remodelación del cuarto lo más pronto posible.

_"¡Si ese idiota de Kentin no me hubiese dejado atrás ya estaría terminando el papeleo!... ¿Qué le costaba esperarme un poquito? Ni que llegar atrasado un día fuese el fin del mundo, antes siempre llegábamos tarde a clases…"_ Pensó haciendo un pucherito, mientras se trataba de acomodar en la banca.

- ¡Hey! Hola ¿capeando clases, guapa? – Escucho que le preguntaba, a lo lejos, un hombre.

- Púdrete – Gruño, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Una gatita gruñona! ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, linda?- Se burló, escuchándose peligrosamente más cerca – Venga, vamos a pasear ¿vale? Te llevare a un mejor lugar que este, preciosa, lo pasaremos bien.

- Veamos… ¿Cómo te lo explico? – Dijo con un falso tono de paciencia, como si el hombre fuera un niñito que se obstinase a no entender lo que le dicen, mientras se sentaba en la banqueta aferrando su bolso por las correas- ¡LARGATE! – Gruñó, colocándose de pie, de una forma que si no hubiese medido el metro cincuenta que media seria amenazadora para cualquiera.

- Oye, no me hables así niñata engreída que te puede salir caro – Advirtió amenazadoramente, acercándose a la chica.

De por sí, ella, era una chica que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y siempre estaba dispuesta a llegar a los golpes si la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo su padrastro la había instruido bien con el autodefensa en su tierna infancia y fuerzas no le faltaban, aunque era un tanto delgaducha su cuerpo tenía un alto porcentaje de fibra que había sabido trabajar de forma que los músculos se fortaleciesen sin llegar a marcar completamente su cuerpo, como bailarina no podía permitir que los bíceps no dejaran que sus brazos lucieran delicados, graciosos y finos ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Así que, en resumen, Marie era una muchacha de armas tomar que tenia las habilidades suficientes como para enfrentarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a un hombre adulto a pesar de su pequeña complexión, pero viendo mejor su situación actual lo mejor que podía hacer era salir pitando de ahí lo más rápido que podía. El hombre que estaba enfrente de ella se veía a leguas que no era un buen tipo y que era de esos que les gustaba meterse en problemas, tenía toda la pinta del "hombre malo, ladrón y buscapleitos" de las películas de Hollywood, no era recomendable por ningún motivo llegar a un enfrentamiento con él, lo más probable es que guardase alguna navaja, o algo por el estilo, en algún lugar de su vestimenta y no tenia los medios como para defenderse con esa desventaja por la cual podía salir bastante mal parada, por no decir muerta, del forcejeo que se daría si intentase escapar de algún modo… la mejor opción era hacerse la difícil, o seguirle el juego, sin llegar a provocarle hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para darle un golpe certero que lo dejaría fuera de combate por unos instantes dándole el tiempo necesario para salir corriendo de ahí sin correr algún riesgo de ser alcanzada, digamos que la velocidad no era lo suyo. Así que observo aprensivamente como el hombre se acercaba a ella en plan de _macho alfa _con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro que se ampliaba a cada momento en que estaba más cerca de la chica.

- Así me gusta, vamos bonita tengo varios amigos, la pasaremos bien – Dijo, mientras la agarraba de un brazo fuertemente, apegándola hacia así.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No iré contigo, ya lo dije! – Espetó, sin sonar demasiado desafiante, a la vez que "intentaba" zafarse del agarre mirándolo retadoramente- No sabes con quien te estás metiendo – Gruñó, una vez que dejo de forcejear, apretando la mandíbula.

- No me hagas reír… - Se burló, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica- Me gustan las chicas con actitud… mejor si se hacen las difíciles…

- S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E… o te arrepentirás – Volvió a gruñir.

El hombre estaba a palmos de su cara cuando, de pronto, se vio empujado hacia atrás y al siguiente segundo estaba besando el suelo unos cuantos pasos lejos de la chica y su lugar lo ocupaba un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba de espaldas a ella y se reía de la debilidad del tipo que había caído tan fácilmente ante su derechazo, mientras el anonadado acosador se tocaba el rostro en el lugar golpeado. El hombre en el piso miro alternadamente a Marie y a su salvador, que se mantenía sin volverse hacia la chica, evaluando la situación terminando por decidir que marcharse era la mejor opción en vez de enfrentarse a estos dos extraños personajes, de los cuales uno lo había golpeado tan fuertemente que lo boto al suelo, se levanto lo más aprisa que pudo y se marcho tan rápido que a Marie le pareció que dejaba una estela de tierra levantada a su paso, mientras que el pelirrojo se tronchaba de risa ante la cobardía del otro.

- Ja, cobarde – Se burlo, encarando finalmente a la muchacha- ¿Tu, estas bien? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no debes hablar con extraños? - Pregunto un tanto brusco.

- ¿Importa? – Bufó hastiada- ¡¿Por qué rayos te metes a donde no te llaman?! ¡Tenia la situación controlada! ¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda! – Le soltó, enfurruñada.

- ¿A eso le llamas tener la situación controlada? – Interrogo, burlón, alzando una ceja mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca – Un poco más y no la cuentas zanahoria con patas, no pierdes nada con agradecer mi ayuda desinteresada.

- ¡¿COMO RAYOS ME LLAMASTE?! – Chilló con tal fuerza que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a retroceder un paso debido a la sorpresa por la reacción de la chica – Tsh… ¡No soy ninguna zanahoria! ¿Oíste bien, tarado? ¡Y no tengo nada que agradecerte, bufón sin gracia!

- Vaya, que simpática zanahoria – Mascullo cruzándose de brazos, observando de reojo a la chica que se había puesto roja de la indignación- Después de que interrumpes mi descanso y me veo obligado a salvarte ¿Así me agradeces? ¿Con gritos e insultos?, eso no es correcto en una señorita zanahoria bien educada – Agregó, falsamente ofendido, a la vez que se reía por lo bajo al ver el enojo de la muchacha.

- Tsk… ¡Bien! ¡GRACIAS! ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¡Ahí lo tienes! – Le espetó, exasperada, mientras se alejaba, de vuelta a las calles.

- ¡Oye zanahoria! – La llamó, ahogando una risa ante la cara de hastió que puso la muchacha – No te recomiendo ir por ahí, si quieres capeare clases vas por el lugar equivocado… en esa dirección se va al Instituto Sweet Amoris, si alguno de los profesores te ve te despacharan a donde sea que estudies – Advirtió.

- ¿Sweet Amoris? – Preguntó, acercándose rápidamente al chico para escucharlo mejor- ¿Seguro?

- Si, estudio ahí, doña simpatía – Se burló, aunque un tanto extrañado ante el cambio de actitud.

- ¿Seguro, segurito, de que por ahí se va derechiiito para llegar al Sweet Amoris? – Insistió, en un tono infantil, con los ojitos brillantes de la emoción.

- ¡Que te dicen que sí!- Esta vez le tocaba a él exasperarse

- ¡Aaah! ¡Qué bien! Entonces no ando tan perdida como creía – Suspiró aliviada, riéndose para sí misma, retomando la marcha.

- Oye… zanahoria friki ¿Por qué vas para allá? ¿Acaso estas sorda? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Que te dicen que sii! – Se rió, imitando la voz del chico, dándose vuelta para mirarlo pero sin detenerse- Y eso a ti no te importa, así que no te molestes en preguntar que no te responderé… _¡"no debo hablar con extraños"!_

- ¡Vamos! Que yo no soy cualquier extraño ¡Salve tu pellejo de ese acosador!- Argumentó, haciéndose el chico bueno y valiente, mientras la seguía.- Y date vuelta que así te puedes matar si te tropiezas.

- ¡Ja! Ni te creas, eso no fue nada extraordinario, si te hubieras detenido un poquito a pensar habrías logrado ver mi fabulosa reacción – Se jactó, volviéndose para caminar como correspondía.

- Quisieras – Rió- ¿Y cuál habría sido esa dichosa reacción? Ven vamos, demuéstramelo…

Y sin decir más la acorralo contra la pared de un negocio cercano, en una pose muy parecida a como la tenía el hombre que la había estado molestado minutos atrás, quedando solo a centímetros de los labios de la chica. La pobre Marie se vio sorprendida ante el rápido movimiento del pelirrojo y por unos segundos se había quedado de piedra, y tan blanca como mármol pulido, a diferencia de cualquier otra muchacha normal que se habría puesto a tiritar como una jalea con los colores subidos al rostro al tener a un chico tan guapo como él a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro, y de sus labios, su reacción distaba mucho de ser normal y eso sorprendió al muchacho que se sintió un tanto culpable por la chica, solo un poco, aunque pronto se arrepintió de sentir cualquier asomo de misericordia hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres ver mi reacción?- Siseó amenazadoramente con una sonrisa torcida- Pues… ¡AHÍ LA TIENES!

Acto seguido el chico sintió un profundo dolor en su entrepierna que lo obligo a doblarse, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que la muchacha no dudo en asestarle un segundo golpe en su nuca que lo boto definitivamente al suelo entre quejidos de dolor. El pelirrojo se fue de golpe y patada al piso, o de patada y golpe en este caso, lamentando el momento en que decidió socorrer a aquella demonio zanahoria que ahora sonreía conforme con el resultado obtenido, con el hilo de voz que le quedaba le soltó los insultos más hirientes que sabia pero esto solo consiguió que la sonrisa de suficiencia de la fémina se hiciera cada vez mas grande. Ya satisfecha con observar el dolor del chico la muchacha se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes arrodillarse al lado de su víctima y darle un beso de la mejilla con aire burlón.

- _Adiós querido mío –_ Se despidió en español, riéndose, mientras se levantaba y se iba dejándolo ahí tirado.

- Maldita hija de p…- Gruño, por su parte, levantándose a duras penas apoyándose en el muro donde segundos antes había cometido el gran error de acorralarla.

* * *

***Credencial de estudiante: **_o pase escolar como se conoce aquí, es una tarjeta con la que se puede usar el transporte publico sin pagar la tarifa de adulto si no que una rebajada._

**Hola! **Mis queridas lectoras... por favor discúlpenme la demora en subir el capitulo, y mucho mas por el hecho de que solo es la primera parte u.u siendo que había prometido subirlo entero. Espero les guste, ya se a encontrado con nuestro pelirrojo ¿a que no son adorables? xD en la segunda parte tendremos a Kiki y a dos mas de los chicos, no me demorare tanto en subirla esta vez!

Saludos~

EmilyGhost


	4. Sweet Amoris (Parte 2)

Ya eran alrededor de las doce cuando consiguió llegar al instituto y todavía no conseguía sacarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza. Le había costado reconocerlo en un principio, por que cuando apareció le estaba dando la espalda, pero cuando se volvió a verla supo enseguida quien era a pesar de que se había teñido el pelo. A pesar que hace dos años no lo veía, Castiel, no había cambiado mucho, lo único diferente era el color de su pelo, quizás sus facciones se habían afilado un tanto marcando mejor el rostro del hombre que estaba pronto a convertirse, además de haber crecido un par de centímetros y, también, había cambiado su forma de vestirse, pero eso era lo único. Seguía teniendo aquel brillo especial en esos hermosos ojos grises que la habían cautivado años atrás, aunque se mostraban mas fríos de lo que recordaba. Mantenía su personalidad borde y bromista que tantas veces la había sacado de quicio, pero que a la vez le fascinaba, antes podían pasar discutiendo horas sin aburrirse después de las cuales terminaban con él tomándole el pelo y con ella roja como un tomate tratando de encontrar una forma ingeniosa de devolverle las bromas sin que se le saliera el tiro por la culata. En fin, seguía siendo el mismo Castiel que conocía, a pesar de los cambios superficiales, al menos en lo que había conseguido ver en el poco tiempo en que estuvo con él. Estaba clarísimo que él no la había reconocido, a pesar de que había creído ver un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos del chico cuando la vio por primera vez. No sabía muy bien si eso la alegraba o la deprimía. Lo único que conseguía recordando los sucesos de la mañana era una opresión en el pecho que no sabía cómo describir.

_"Las cosas serian más fácil si te hubieses convertido en alguien a quien resultase sencillo odiar… no creí que seguirías siendo tan parecido al Castiel que amé…"_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que atravesaba las puertas del establecimiento y comenzaba a caminar por el patio sin percatarse de si en este se encontraban los estudiantes durante un receso o si acaso estaba vacío por que estaban en medio de un bloque de clases. Por suerte resulto ser lo segundo, porque o si no, mas de alguna mirada curiosa le habría sido dirigida. Mientras avanzaba hacia el edificio principal del instituto unos chillidos la devolvieron a la realidad. Miro a su alrededor, un tanto sorprendida, tratando de ubicar de donde venia el ruido. Escuchando con atención consiguió descubrir que los "chillidos" no eran tal, sino que eran unos _ladridos_ bastante agudos que venían desde el interior del lugar al que se dirigía. Una sonrisa de entendimiento cruzo su rostro y se acerco a las puertas que le dirigirían al pasillo principal, de las cuales se escuchaba como si las estuvieran arañando desesperadamente por dentro. Antes de empujar las puertas para abrirlas, se agacho lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada bloqueando el paso de lo que estuviese desesperado por salir en el otro lado. Abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para meter un brazo, y lo primero que vio fue una nariz negra y húmeda, acompañada por un hocico peludo, que intentaba colarse por el resquicio que había abierto. Soltó una risa cantarina y termino por abrir la puerta completamente, pero sin dejar escapar al pequeño perro de color canela con manchas blancas, que se había lanzado con emoción hacia el patio al ver la puerta abierta, pero ahora lanzaba pequeños gemidos de decepción al verse atrapado en los brazos de la peli naranja.

- - Juju ¡Te atrape diablillo! – Exclamo triunfante, tomando en brazos al can, mientras se levantaba- ¿A dónde querías ir? ¿Eh? Perrito malo… ¿Querías escaparte de nuevo? Travieso… - Reía, mientras le hacía cariño en la panza peluda, como si fuera un bebe - ¿Quién es un perrito malo? ¡Tú eres el perrito malo!

El perrucho no pudo más que rendirse ante los mimos de la muchacha y al poco rato ya le estaba lengüeteando la cara con alegría, mientras la chica se reía y le hacía más "cosquillas" en su pancita. Poco fue lo que duro esta reunión amistosa, porque minutos después un grito se escucho por los pasillos, seguido por un ruido de tacones que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos para dejar ver a una señora regordeta de lentes, ya entrada en años, con el cabello canoso recogido en un moño de tomate vestida con un traje de oficinista rosa. Se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban con una expresión de alivio en su rostro y con los brazos extendidos como si fuera da darles un gran abrazo.

- -¡Kiki! – Exclamó, feliz al ver al chucho en brazos de la chica - ¡Oh! Cachorrito mío ¡Ahí estas! ¿Por qué te escapaste de nuevo? ¿No ves que le das un susto a mama? Gracias, cariño, por encontrar a mi Kiki. Es un perrito travieso que le gusta hacerme pasar malos ratos escapándose… pero ya no lo volverá a hacer ¿cierto, tesoro mío?

- -No hay de que, señora – Dijo, entregándole al perro para que lo tomase en brazos – Hum… disculpe… por casualidad… ¿es usted la directora del colegio? – Preguntó, un tanto tímida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- -Si, cariño, dime… ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó maternalmente, acariciando al can- No me digas – La paró, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca - ¿Tu eres la chica que viene de intercambio desde Madrid?... ¿cómo era tu nombre? ¡Ah sí! Marie Johnson ¿No es así, mi niña? – Preguntó, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento por parte de la muchacha – No te preocupes por tu matricula cariño, tu padre vino hace un par de días para presentar los papeles de intercambio y te dejo las cosas casi listas para tu matricula. Solo faltan unos pequeños detalles del papeleo para terminar. Mira, si vas a la sala que esta al final del pasillo principal entraras a la sala de delegados. Ahí encontraras a Nathaniel Wellington, nuestro delegado principal, él te ayudara – Indico sonriente.

- -Muchas gracias, señora, iré enseguida, que este bien… ¡Adiós Kiki! – Se despidió, acariciando la cabeza del perrucho.

- -Que te vaya bien, cariño – Se despidió a su vez la directora con una sonrisa amable. Luego de que la muchacha se hubiera alejado miro al cachorro que tenía en brazos con un semblante más serio- Vaya niña que ha llegado ¿No es así, Kiki? Por las pintas que trae diría que es de la misma calaña que Willson… Pero en verdad es adorable ¿cierto, cachorrito mío? – Agrego esto último con una sonrisa.

Mientras la directora siguió parada en el pasillo principal, Marie se dirigió al lugar indicado por esta hasta llegar al salón de delegados. Golpeo suavemente la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La abrió, despacio, y entro a la estancia pronunciando un leve y casi inaudible _"¿Hola?"_. El lugar era una sala amplia con varias mesas dispuestas en forma de ovalo dejando un gran espacio en el centro, además tenía un tablón de anuncios, casilleros y muebles con archivadores empotrados a la pared. En esos momentos la sala de delegados estaba vacía, o eso creyó. Se adentro un par de pasos al lugar, tímidamente, sin mirar a ningún lado en específico y se quedo de pie sin saber qué hacer. De la nada, sintió que le tocaban el hombro, casi se murió del susto. Dio un gran respingo y cuando se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido el responsable de causarle un paro cardiaco se topo con la amable mirada de unos ojos ambarinos que la observaban un tanto apenados por el susto causado. La muchacha enrojeció de golpe al ver al chico parado frente de ella, e instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos generando cierta distancia entre ambos.

- -L-lo siento, no planeaba asustarte – Se disculpó - ¿Buscabas algo?

- -Eh… eh… s-si … - Murmuró, aun un tanto sonrojada – B-busco al delegado principal… Nathaniel…Wellington… necesito terminar un papeleo para matricularme… esto.. soy Marie Johnson y… discúlpame tu… yo entre sin pedir permiso a nadie… de cierta forma me lo merecía – Agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

- -No te preocupes – La consoló sonriente – Y yo soy Nathaniel… un gusto en conocerte Marie… Creo que por acá tengo tus papeles… ¡Ah! Y bienvenida a Sweet Amoris, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ahora si me disculpas, buscare tu ficha…

Nathaniel se puso a buscar entre los ficheros, mientras tanto Marie nuevamente no sabía qué hacer. Observo al chico y sonrió para sí misma. Él era guapo, tenía el cabello rubio corto y bien peinado, aunque no podía evitar que algunos flecos se le fueran a la cara, sus ojos ambarinos tenían una mirada cálida y amable, era alto y de porte serio. Vestía "a lo antiguo" ya que en vez de usar ropa de calle, como estaba permitido, llevaba un uniforme típico de varón: camisa blanca con una corbata azul, no muy bien anudada, pantalones color caqui con zapatos a juego. A él también lo recordaba, a pesar de algunos ligeros cambios por su crecimiento, y con mucho cariño por cierto, no por nada habían sido mejores amigos… pero era claro que tampoco él la reconocía. Suspiro cansinamente y el chico levanto la mirada disculpándose por la demora, pero sosteniendo triunfante una carpeta en sus manos.

- -Aquí esta – Anunció, acercándose a ella – Veamos… Johnson Marie… lo único que falta es una foto tuya, tamaño carnet, y el pago de la matricula… al parecer los documentos ya han sido firmados…

- -¿Solo eso?- Pregunto sorprendida- vaya… creí que sería más… -Murmuro para sí, con una risita que se robo la mirada del rubio- Bueno… ¡Gracias!... aunque… una consulta… ¿Dónde puedo sacarme la foto?... es que soy nueva en la ciudad y todavía no me ubico mucho… - Agrego apenada, mientras se sonrojaba un tanto.

- -Ahahah… no te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras – Sonrió conciliador, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Solo tienes que ir a un bazar que está en la calle que sigue al instituto a mano derecha.

- -Gracias, volveré enseguida – Murmuro, esbozando una sonrisa, saliendo del lugar.

El chico se quedo unos segundos mirando a la puerta por donde había salido la muchacha como si quisiera recordar algo importante, aunque al poco rato sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. Se puso a ordenar los papeles sin lograr sacarse la sonrisa de la chica de sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente los desecho murmurando algo que sonó como _"Imposible… ¿ella….? No…"_

Por su parte, Marie no se dirigió inmediatamente al bazar para sacarse la foto. Se quedo vagueando en la entrada del edificio, sentada en los escalones principales, con una mirada nostálgica. Tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza en una mano, en pose pensativa. Se quedo observando la nada unos cuantos minutos dando largos suspiros, cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, estos estaban cargados de pesadumbre y dolor aunque una leve sonrisa cruzo sus labios, aunque esta era amarga igual que los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza.

_"Al menos he cambiado lo suficiente físicamente como para que no me reconozcan… no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie… Ja… es tan fácil engañar respecto a la identidad… un pequeño cambio de imagen y de apellido… solo eso…" _

Suspiro, en cierta forma le dolía que su antiguo mejor amigo no saltara de alegría al verla de nuevo, vivita y coleando, pero también le aliviaba el hecho de que no tendría que explicarle el porqué de su rápida partida que no le dio tiempo de despedirse de nadie… Al menos no sería interrogada por sus viejos amigos respecto a ello… No era un tema que le agradase recordar.

Sin que lo quisiera, sus memorias del tiempo pasado en aquel recinto se le vinieron a la cabeza dándole una sensación de ahogo. En todas ellas aparecían demasiado frecuentemente una cabellera pelinegra y otra rubia, también, pero no tan frecuente, una cabellera peliblanca. Aquellos recuerdos venían, al menos en un principio, teñidos con el fantasma de las risas de aquellos amigos y amigas con los que tanto había compartido, largas conversaciones en el parque, bromas, salidas de chicas, lindas melodías y danzas de creaciones propias, entre otras cosas. Pero, mientras más recordaba, la sombra de llantos, mentiras, traiciones y miedos cubrieron poco a poco esos bellos recuerdos y los convertían en horribles pesadillas vivas. Un recuerdo en especial golpeo con fuerza la conciencia de la chica…

***Flash Back***

_Se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina del fondo de un aula de clases en desuso, los anaranjados rayos de sol indicaban el final del día y que pronto la oscuridad reinaría en el firmamento. Había pasado horas allí escondida, pero todavía no podía parar de llorar. Sabía que sus Nathaniel y Lyssandro la estaban buscando, pero no tenia ánimos de salir ni de enfrentarse, ni de darle explicaciones, a las únicas personas que todavía seguían creyendo en ella._

_Escuchó como la puerta del aula se abría y, luego de un breve silencio, como daba un suspiro de alivio la persona que había entrado. No levanto la mirada cuando el ruido de unos pasos se acerco a ella, y tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió un cuerpo sentarse en el piso a su lado._

- -_Así que aquí te escondías ¿Eh?- Susurró, aliviado, el muchacho rubio, abrazándola- Tranquila Marie… sé que esto es difícil pero no puedes dejar que dos idiotas te hagan esto… ese estúpido cometió un error al tratarte así… No les des la satisfacción de que te vean mal…- Continuo, dándole un dulce beso en la cabeza – Vamos Marie… vámonos de aquí… Lyssandro te está buscando como loco en la planta baja… estábamos muy preocupados por ti…_

- -_Nath… me duele Nath… duele mucho - Sollozó penosamente dando pequeños espasmos, mientras con ambas manos se tocaba el pecho a la altura del corazón- No quiero que sea así… pero no sé cómo evitarlo… lo amaba Nath… yo lo amaba – Agregó la __**castaña**__, entre nuevas lagrimas._

- -_Lo sé pequeña… Lo sé…- Murmuró, apretando la mandíbula con rabia – Pero ahora hay que irnos… recuerda que, además, quedaste con Lyssandro para que repasen esas canciones…- Agregó, con una falsa sonrisa._

_ El muchacho tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y le limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y por un momento los ojos ambar y esmeralda acuoso se vieron enfrentados. Solo con eso la chica supo todo lo que ella significaba para él y sabía que el chico no descansaría hasta verla sonreír nuevamente. Con ese simple gesto le recordó que Nathaniel siempre estuvo y estaría ahí para ella, había sido su primer amigo al llegar a ese lugar y ahora eran los mejores amigos a pesar de que a Amber eso le sacase canas verdes. Estaba consciente de que si él no hubiese entrado por esa puerta quizás se abría pasado la noche en el instituto sola, llorando, y quizás que estupidez se le habría ocurrido hacer para buscar la "escapada fácil". Su amistad significaba mucho para ella, y en esos momentos era en los que más se daba cuenta de ello. Él siempre había estado allí para apoyarla y aconsejarla, sin permitir que tomase las salidas fáciles a los problemas: le había enseñado a luchar en la vida. Aquel muchacho rubio y de ojos ambarinos era uno de sus mayores soportes en la vida, junto con Lyssandro que aunque no siempre estaba ahí para ella sabía dar los mejores consejos en el momento preciso y podía entenderla a la perfección. Gracias a Nathaniel había conseguido el valor para declararse y, ahora, seria gracias a él si conseguía salir adelante… le debía muchísimo… le debía hasta la mismísima vida…_

- -_Nath – Murmuró, mientras era ayudada por él a levantarse – No me dejes Nath… sin ti no se qué haría… - Agregó, abrazándolo por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho – Eres mi mejor amigo… y si tu no me hubieras ido a buscar… quizás que hubiera hecho…_

- -_Tranquila Marie – Dijo abrazándola fuertemente- Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…no te preocupes… nunca te dejare sola… - Murmuró hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de la chica._

***Fin Flash Back***

* * *

**Hola! **He aquí el resto del capitulo, espero les guste ^^

Para las que les interese, he publicado un pequeño especial de imágenes en mi tumblr, por si no se acuerdan como se llamaba es: emilyghostheart. Me gustaría dejarles el links pero esta pagina no me lo permite u.u

Bueno, Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

EmilyGhost


End file.
